


Can I Stay the Night

by AeonFlux40



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had a fight with his brother Sam, and decided to head over to his friend Castiel's for the night to get away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Stay the Night

 Dean was sitting on the couch while Cas was in the shower. Cas came out to the living room in only his boxers, having freshly showered and totally forgot that Dean was even there. His sexy bed hair was still a bit wet, dripping onto his face. _Holy shit, _Dean thought. _He looks amazing. I never realized how built he is. And that hair, oh my God _. He could feel his pants getting tighter, and tried to fight it. Dean looked down at Cas’ well rounded ass. _I’d totally tap that if only he would let me _. Dean thought.______  
  
 Cas leaned over to pick something up from the floor. As he did so, the front of his boxers opened slightly, just enough for Dean to get a glimpse of his penis. Dean gulped. Cas looked up and saw Dean staring at him. Dean quickly looked away. "What?" Cas asked. "N-nothing." Dean replied, avoiding Cas’ gaze. Cas looked down and realized that he was only in his boxers, and that his penis was poking out the front of his boxers slightly. "Oops!" Cas said, adjusting himself. "Sorry about that hahaha. I’m not used to having guests over, and I pretty much just walk around in my boxers all day, so…" "Don’t worry about it." Dean chuckled, hoping that Cas wouldn’t see him blushing. "It’s not like I haven’t seen a penis before." Cas blushed. "I guess not. I’m gonna go put some pants on." "You don’t have to. It’s your place, you should wear whatever the hell you want." Dean said. _Please Cas, just stay like this. Don’t- _"Nah. That’s okay." Cas said. "I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable." He smiled. _Oh God, that smile _. Dean thought.____  
  
 Much to his chagrin, Cas went back into his bedroom and came out wearing a pair of sweatpants. No shirt, just the sweats that hung loosely around Cas’ waist, exposing the upper part of his boxers. Dean bit his lip. _Dammit Cas. Why do you have to be so beautiful? I can’t stand it. Those muscles, that hair…Just give me five minutes alone. All the things I could- ___  
  
"Dean!" Cas said, snapping Dean out of his thoughts. "Did you hear me?" "Huh? Wha-no. Sorry Cas, I was thinking about something." Dean said. "Yeah I could tell. Must have been something really good if you were ignoring me." Cas said, smiling. Dean blushed. "I was asking if you wanted to watch a movie." "Uh, yeah sure." Dean said. They picked out a movie to watch.  
  
 After the movie, Castiel got up but tripped on Dean’s outstretched feet. "Cas!" Dean caught him before he hit the floor, and Cas fell back onto the couch, in Dean’s lap. "Dammit Dean." Cas sighed. "Your feet are too big for your own good!" He laughed. Dean was holding Cas tightly. "Dean, you can let go of me now." Dean held on. "Dean. Please let me go." Dean released Cas from his grip and help him back to his feet. "Sorry." Dean said. "I just got scared for a second there, thinking that you were going to hurt yourself." "I’m fine, Dean." Cas said, sighing.  
  
 He was about to walk away, when Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him down to his lap. "Dean, what-" Cas was cut off by Dean’s lips pressing against his. He pulled away from Dean, both of them panting heavily. "What was that?" Cas asked Dean. He was straddling Dean on the couch. Dean looked down, face turning red. "Hey," Cas said, lifting Dean’s face up to his. "What’s the matter?" "It’s just that… _sigh _…I’ve had these…feelings for you for some time now. I just never thought I would want to act on them. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I’ll leave. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’m sorry."__  
  
 Dean gently pushed Cas away from him so that he could stand up, but Cas sat still, not budging from Dean’s lap. "Cas?" Dean looked into Cas’ blue eyes. Cas stared back. "I’ve never noticed how green your eyes are, Dean." Cas said softly. He leaned forward and kissed Dean on the lips.  
  
_Is this really happening? _Dean thought. _Is Castiel really kissing me?___  
  
They pulled away and just stared at each other.  
  
_Wow, he is gorgeous up close. _Cas thought.__  
  
 Dean put his hands on Cas’ waist. Cas grabbed Dean’s t-shirt and pulled him close. "Don’t worry," Cas said. "I’ll be gentle." Dean chuckled. "You don’t have to be if you don’t want to." That statement turned Cas on immensely. He pulled Dean to him and kissed his soft lips. Dean grabbed onto Cas’ butt and pulled him closer. Cas grunted and bit down on Dean’s lower lip, causing Dean to moan. "You like that?" Cas asked, smiling. "Yeah." Dean whispered back. "Do it again." Cas bit down on Dean’s lip a bit harder this time, trying not to draw blood. "Unhhhh….Dammit Cas." Dean moaned. "I want you so bad." He ran his nails down Cas’ back. Cas groaned. He loved what Dean was doing to him. Mixing a bit of pain and pleasure at the same time. He buried his face in Dean’s neck, covering it with kisses. Dean scratched Cas’ back harder. Cas nibbled gently on Dean’s neck. Dean moved his hands up to run his fingers through Cas’ dark hair, tugging gently. "Oh God Cas, I want you. I want you so bad." Dean grunted. Cas pulled back. "How badly do you want me?" he asked. Dean smiled.  
  
 Dean picked up Cas and laid him down on the couch. He could see Cas’ erection poking the front of his pants. Dean kissed Cas ever so slightly on the lips, then made his way down to Cas’ neck, his chest….Playing with his nipples. "Oh Dean." Cas sighed. Cas placed his hands on Deans shoulders, trying to push him further down toward his crotch area. Dean stopped. "Nope." Dean said, "We’ll have none of that. _I’m _in control here." Dean took Cas’ hands off his shoulders and held them above Cas’ head. Dean was now straddling Cas. Cas leaned up to try and kiss Dean, but Dean pulled away. "Nope, not unless I say so. Be a good boy now." Cas laid back on the couch. Dean kissed Cas and started grinding against him, making him moan loudly.__  
  
 Dean got off the couch, and helped Cas get up. Dean then stripped Cas of his sweats and boxers, also removing his own clothes so that they were both naked. Dean sat back down on the couch and ordered Cas to his knees in front of him. Dean pulled Cas’ face in and kissed him. He was slowly stroking his own dick with his other hand. He sat back on the couch, looked Cas in the face and said, "Now suck it." Cas happily obliged. Dean groaned as Cas took him in all at once. He grabbed onto Cas’ sexy hair, and pulled him down on him. Dean moved his hips up and down, fucking Cas in the mouth. Oh God, I’m gonna come, Dean thought. Cas reached up and grabbed onto Dean’s butt, still moving his head up and down, sucking hard. "Cas….Cas, wait!" Dean gasped. Cas wouldn’t let up. He just kept going.  
  
_Jesus! I’m gonna come if he doesn’t stop soon. ___  
  
"Cas, stop!" Dean yelled. This startled Cas and he stopped, looking up at Dean. "What’s wrong Dean?" he asked, "I thought this is what you wanted?" Cas tilted his head slightly. _Dammit he’s hot when he does that head tilt thing. _Dean groaned and grabbed himself. He smiled at Cas. "You wanna know what I want?" he asked. "Your sweet ass. Now." Dean got up and bent Cas over the couch so that his face was down on the seat and his ass perked up in the air. _Now that is a beautiful sight. _Dean thought. He groaned and tugged on his dick a bit. "Stay in that position and don’t touch yourself. Got it?" "Yes Dean." Cas replied, whimpering slightly.____  
   
Dean went to the spare room where his overnight bag was and grabbed his bottle of lube. He walked back into the living room, and saw that Cas had obeyed him, and was still bent over the couch. He had both of his arms under him on the couch, gripping the cushion in anticipation.  
  
 Dean knelt behind Cas and whispered into his ear, "I’m gonna fuck you so hard. You won’t be able to walk for a week." Cas let out a long moan. Dean kissed all over the back of Cas’ neck as he poured some lube onto his fingers. He inserted one, then two fingers into Cas’ hole. Cas whimpered softly, his face buried in the couch. "Oh, you like that, huh?" Dean asked, smiling. "Y-yes….yes." Cas whispered, barely audible. "What was that?" Dean asked, removing his fingers. Cas lifted his head up and cleared his throat. "I said yes Dean. Yes I like it very much." "Good." Dean thrust his two fingers back into Cas, making him gasp. Cas started rocking his hips against Dean’s hand as Dean roughly fingered Cas tight hole.  
  
 "Dean please." Cas cried out. "I want you in me. I need you in me. Please don’t make me beg." "Oh, you’re gonna beg all right." Dean said. He reached around with his other hand, and gently stroked Cas’ throbbing cock. Cas let out a low moan, and started rocking his hips back and forth with motion of Dean’s hand. "Shit, Dean. I can’t take it, just fuck me now. Please!" Cas cried. "As you wish." Dean replied, and thrust himself fully into Cas. Cas screamed and gripped hard onto the couch cushion. Dean held onto Cas’ lower back, and pushed harder into him. Cas groaned and grunted with every thrust of Dean’s hips. Dean reached up and grabbed Cas’ hair, pulling his head back. He kept his other hand on Cas’ ass, squeezing hard. "Do you like it when I fuck you hard like that?" Dean whispered into Cas’ ear. "Do you?" he shouted. "Yes!" Cas screamed. "Yes! Fuck me Dean (grunt) Fuck me as hard as you can. Pound my ass!"  
  
 This was definitely a different experience for Cas, who was usually the dominant one during sex, but of course Dean wouldn’t know that. Dean wanted to make Cas his bitch and was doing a very good job at it. Dean placed one hand on Cas’ shoulder and held him down while he spanked him with the other. "Spank me hard, Dean!" Cas cried out. "Harder! Harder!" Dean was spanking Cas as hard as he could, leaving red welts all over his tight little ass cheeks.  
  
 "Oh God Cas," Dean cried out. "I’m gonna come. Oh Jesus-fuck!" Dean came inside of Cas’ ass. He slowed his thrusts down to a slower pace until he finally stopped and released himself from Cas. However, Cas hadn’t come yet. He was still bent over the couch, panting heavily. Dean grabbed him and threw him to the floor, facing the ceiling. "Dean, what are you doing?" Cas panted. "I’m not done with you." Dean replied, a sly grin coming across his face. "You haven’t come yet."  
  
 Dean bent down and put Cas’ legs over his shoulders. He grabbed onto Cas still hard cock, and slowly began stroking it. Cas leaned his head back and closed his eyes. His hands found their way down to Dean’s hair. Dean put his mouth around the tip of Cas’ penis, sucking gently. "Shit Dean…" Cas sighed. Dean went down on Cas, taking him in full. Dean worked two fingers into Cas hole, which was still sticky from Dean’s cum. He fingered Cas hard and deep, finding his spot. Cas squirmed beneath him. "Oh God Dean, I can’t…it’s too much…I- I unhhhh!" and with that, Cas let out a loud moan and arched his back up off the floor as he came into Dean’s mouth. He grabbed onto Dean’s head, holding him in position until the shaking stopped. Cas let out a loud sigh of relief, and fell back to the floor, body still trembling slightly.  
  
 Dean laid down next to Cas, both men gasping for air. Dean reach down and grabbed Cas’ hand, interlacing their fingers. "That was the best sex I’ve ever had." Dean panted. "Me too." Cas said. "I’ve never been anyone’s bitch before. That was actually amazing." "Won’t be the last time either." Dean said, winking at Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is so short, but I'm trying to get used to the format here. I posted this on Wattpad under the same user name, but it seems that there are more people here, so I posted here too. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave feedback-it's much appreciated !! I have many more things in the works and will post when I can.


End file.
